


strawberries and cigarettes

by onlykendrunk



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykendrunk/pseuds/onlykendrunk
Summary: The one where Beca and Chloe cross paths even without meeting at Barden University.Rated M for future scenes. Based from the song Strawberries and Cigarettes by Troye Sivan.





	1. remember when we first met? (you said light my cigarette)

Chloe let out a long and frustrated sigh as they grabbed their luggage, or rather, as their bodyguards did.  She walked her hands through her ginger locks, closing her eyes in exhaustion.

“Chloe, your dad and I will head to the place our agent took care of. Will you come with us?” Her mom, Clarisse, asked.

“Oh, no mom. I’m going to wait for a friend. Remember Aubrey Posen? The captain of the Bellas from my senior year?” Chloe remarked.

“We recall her, vividly. At least let one of our bodyguards come with you.” Her dad, John, retorted.

“I’ll be fine dad. I can handle myself and my safety, I promise. Don’t worry, you have your own matters to take care of. I’ll catch up with you soon.” Chloe responded with grace and respect as she smiled beamingly.

“Okay sweetheart, be safe.”

“Yes, mom.”

Clarisse and John departed from the airport with their bodyguards, entering a limousine not short after. The redhead exhaled softly in relief and entered a coffee shop. She took her phone out from her burgundy overcoat and sent a quick message to her best friend.

**_“Hey, Bree. We just got off from the airplane. I’m waiting in a coffee shop just beside the airport’s longue. See you soon, xoxo.”_ **

Before she could put her phone back in her overcoat’s pocket, her phone beeped, exhibiting Aubrey’s name on the screen.

“ ** _Chlo, hey! Look outside. ;)”_**

Chloe’s brows furrowed in confusion, but she turned her head to her left to see a group of girls smiling radiantly, holding a gigantic cloth imprinted with the words ‘Welcome To Los Angeles, Chloe!’ She stood up swiftly but elegantly and made her way to the girls – her Bellas. She enthusiastically engulfed each and every one of them in a hug, but she stopped as her crystal blue eyes met an unfamiliar dark blue orbs. She curiously scanned the petite brunette’s face. She had a pale skin, her eyeliner is relatively thick, her jaws are unfairly defined, she smelled like strawberries and cigars and her lips are formed into a smug smirk – _wait – she’s smirking?_

“Chloe, her name is Beca. We met her a year ago, she’s Stacie’s childhood best friend. I guess fate is kind enough to cross our paths.” Aubrey stated.

“She’s a legendary music producer. On her free time, she DJ’s her own club, we could visit it soon if you fancy.” Stacie added, as-a-matter-of-factly.

“Is that so? How intriguing. Hello, Beca. I’m Chloe, Chloe Beale.” She said, offering her hand.

“Greetings to you, Chloe. As far as I know, you’re the only daughter of Clarisse and John, aren’t you? I heard a lot about you, courtesy of my dad. I’m Beca, Beca Mitchell.” She responded with her signature smirk, acknowledging the redhead’s offer for a handshake.

“Interesting. It’s unfair, however. You know me, but I don’t know you.”

“Seriously Chloe? She’s ridiculously famous for her music career! Can’t you see the bodyguards trying to hold off the fans, who, might I say, are going wild?” Cynthia Rose retorted, pointing over the crowd, who’s unfortunately growing rapidly every minute.

“Amusing, Beale. You haven’t heard of me? That’s new. Well, care to light my cigarette? Let’s say, nine o’clock in the evening? I’ll wait for you somewhere near your house.” Beca uttered, her smirk still plastered all over her face.

“And based from your confident demeanor, I assume that you know my house’s address?” Chloe retaliated, attempting to keep her class and to embarrass the smug brunette.

 “I do. The question is, do you?” Beca retorted, her smirk growing as she noticed the ginger’s flustered state. _Fuck, I forgot to ask them! Fuck fuck fuck. Nice job, Beale! You are so –_ Chloe’s mental-slapping was cut off as their Australian friend barged in their conversation.

“Uh, bitches, as much as I’d love to see ya both attempt to hide your toners for each other, which is impossible since God, you both are obvious, the bodyguards can’t hold ‘em wild fans any longer. We gotta go, chop chop!” Fat Amy said, pushing the girls to the airport’s exit. Beca’s driver opened the door for the limo and helped the Bellas go in.

However, both Beca and Chloe were left behind as the fans and paparazzi trapped them, their bodyguards being close to the word ‘useless’. The crowd started asking random questions;

“Beca, who’s this redhead?”

“Beca, are you guys dating?”

She didn’t respond .

The brunette was making a progress in moving forward, but the ginger was being left behind. Beca internally groaned and cued her driver to go, earning confused looks from her friends.  She smiled at them reassuringly and the car sped off. She told one of her bodyguards to get her Mercedes-Benz GLE Coupe and turned to her back, slowly making her way towards Chloe despite the humongous crowd.

 “Okay, guys. Calm down and let’s give her some space. Please.” Beca calmly said with a hint of demand and authority in her tone as she held the redhead’s hand, keeping her close as much as she could. As they carefully made their way towards Beca’s conveyed car, Chloe looked at their intertwined fingers, impressed at how well it fit each other’s (typical cliché, am I right?). She also couldn’t help but look at the brunette and admire how well she handles the situation. The DJ turned her head to check the ginger’s comfortability – and sapphire met cobalt once again. Beca put on her signature smirk and placed a light kiss on the bridge of the ginger’s nose, causing the redhead’s face to be as red as her fiery hair. The fans and the paparazzi grew ecstatic at the contact, flashes and voices everywhere.

“Beca! Is this redhead your girlfriend?”

And much to the ginger’s surprise, a cluster of paparazzi knew her identity.

“Chloe, what are you doing in L.A.?”

“Chloe, did you come here to visit Beca?”

It took them a little while before they were able to escape from the hands of the rhapsodic crowd. Beca opened the shotgun’s side of the car and helped Chloe enter. She walked the other way around, opening the door on the driver’s side and entering in a snap of a finger. She reeved the engine and drove off, not really knowing where to go.

* * *

“Really? After I saved you from those aficionados, you’d disdain my presence?” Beca asked, her eyes never leaving the road.

“You saved me? You’re the reason for the need of saving me as a matter of fact.” Chloe harshly yet calmly retaliated, her face settled in looking over the tinted window, causing her crystal orbs to be dilated in awe of the breathtaking views she’s getting as Beca was driving all around L.A.

Much to her surprise and dismay, the brunette pulled over and scrutinized her, not uttering a single word nor exhibiting any lucid mien on her face.

“What are you looking at?”

Silence.

“Mitchell, what are you looking at?”

Silence. Chloe sharply exhaled and briefly closed her eyes.

“I asked a question, and you owe me an answer, Beca.”

The brunette let out a soft chuckle, and boy did Chloe melt as she heard her do so. _Isn’t she adorable and perfect? – what? No, Chloe. Focus! You’re angry at her – but isn’t she cute? – enough!_

“Damn, you’re hot when you say my name. And even smoking hot when you’re mad.”

The brunette’s response caught the ginger off guard, her mouth was slightly agape, her eyes were awkwardly blinking continuously and her cheeks were flushed.

“My, my. How many times have I made you flustered in a span of an hour, Chloe Anne Beale?”

“Shut it, Beca. How did you know my middle name, anyways?”

“I could never get enough of the way you mention my name, either way, it’s hot.”

And the ginger’s cheeks were burning red once again for the nth time.

“Anyways, your dad and my dad are technically business partners and best buddies. Your family  owns the Beale’s Industry while we own BM’s.”

“It’s still inequitable. You know a plethora of things about me and my family while I, on the other hand, only know your company’s name. My father had always discussed matters about that company, though. I remember him also mentioning that the owner of the BM’s is his best bud and that he has gorgeous daughter who’s – “ Her eyeballs almost bawled its respective ways off of her eyes at what she had just said.

“Fuck.” She inaudibly muttered, however, the brunette most definitely didn’t miss that and laughed louder than she ought to.

“Then I guess you heard about me, then. Clarisse and John have the most bona fide souls, I didn’t expect their daughter to be –“ Before she could finish her sentence, she felt a moderate punch on her right arm. “Ow, I was going to say that I didn’t expect their daughter to be this statuesque, geez.”

Chloe subconsciously smiled at the brunette’s antics as she playfully rolled her eyes. Beca shrugged exaggeratedly and started driving.

* * *

“Beca?”

 “I’d be delighted if you’d call Mitchell, though. But, yes?”

“I fancy Becs.” She paused for a moment and sighed softly. “Why did you do that?”

“What do you mean?”

“Earlier, while the shutterbugs and your aficionados were there, why did you do that?”

“Elaborate.”  
Damn. “You, uh, made an unnecessary contact with me.”

“Oh, that. I simply held your hand, what’s the matter with that?” Beca deadpanned.

Chloe, unaware of the brunette’s sarcastic disposition, answered. “Not that, you dummy.” How was she going to say it? Not long after, an idea popped in her mind, she wasn’t sure if it was roguish or anything, but she had decided to do it anyways.

She leaned closer to the brunette and flashed a mischievous smile as she noticed the other woman’s flustered state as she gazed back. She closed the gap between her lips and the brunette’s nose. Beca felt her spine shiver, and she swore to God that she was still having the  lingering feeling of the redhead’s soft lips brushed against her nose, even though the ginger already pulled away.  She was still in daze and her eyes were wide open.

“That.” The redhead remarked. “I didn’t know that THE badass Beca Mitchell could be this confounded over a little thing, eh?” Chloe beatifically added, giggling adorably. _Fuck, those giggles aren’t helping. I swear that this Chloe Beale will be the death of me._

Beca disconcertedly cleared her throat as she felt an imaginary lump in it. “I wasn’t flustered at all, Beale. Don’t get too ahead of yourself.” She retorted nonchalantly.

“Okay then, if you say so, Mitchell.” Chloe remarked.

And there was silence.

“Mind if you take me home? My parents are probably worried about me.” Chloe asked, with a doleful expression on her face.

“What a sad life you have, Chlo. What are you, a twelve-year-old who claims to be daddy’s little girl?” The petite brunette quizzically teased.

“Not funny, but please take me home. I don’t know where I live, isn’t it comical?” She said monotonously while fidgeting with her fingers. Beca just glanced remorsefully at the brooding redhead and drove her home.

* * *

After a few minutes which seemed like forever for Chloe, they entered a gate with two enormous and separate-yet-near-to-each-other abodes inside.

“Welcome to our manor, Red.” Beca affirmed as she departed from the car and made her way to the other side to open the door for Chloe.

 “Wait – what? We both live in a place next to place each other? But – how – when?” The ginger sardonically asked.

“I think you know why. Come, my dad told me to escort you to your place. Our parents are waiting, I would hate it to put them through the wringer, wouldn’t you?” Beca sarcastically implored as she inattentively held out her hand, waiting for the redhead to take it.

They walked in comfortable silence as their hands perfectly intertwined.

“Chlo?”

 “Hm?”

“Still up for what I offered earlier?”

“You’re a talker, Becs. Which one?”

The brunette playfully rolled her eyes whilst smiling. “Light my cigarette? Nine o’clock. I’ll meet you behind that fence, there’s a magnificent scenery not far away from there, precisely a mile or two, I’ll drive. I think you’ll love it.” She said, pointing at the woods over the fence.

“Sure, I’ll just sneak out. But I don’t smoke, though.”

“I said ‘light my cigarette’, not ‘want a cigarette?’.” Her response earned a chuckle from the ginger, which oddly gave her a fluttered feeling inside her stomach.

As they continued walking over the dazzling garden, they reached the front of Chloe’s humble abode. A guard opened the door for them and they entered, both still unconscious of their interlaced fingers.

When they entered the place, they heard indistinct chatters and laughter from the living room. The pair had heard familiar voices as they got nearer.

“Beca and Chloe! It’s marvelous to see you together. We saw the both of you on the news, you girls are pretty trending all over California when _someone_ somehow had the urge to suddenly display her affection to _a friend_ , by that kiss on the nose. And I see that you’re already comfortable with each other, huh?” Ferris, Beca’s father, teased as he saw the girls’ fingers entwined with each other’s, earning a series of laughter from Chloe’s parents.

The girls followed their parents’ scrutiny and both were startled to see their hands – fingers – linked together. They peered on their hands, and deliberately looked up, resulting their gazes to meet.

“Ladies, why don’t you take a seat and get to know each other further?” Clarisse offered.

They pulled away swiftly and awkwardly smiled as they made their way on the couches. Their parents chitchatted about each other’s kids, and would eventually ask questions to the teenagers from time to time. They both answered as succinct as they could. As their parents talked, they couldn’t help but steal revered swivels at each other, when one catches the other, they’d reciprocate an elated smile.

After what seemed to last for hours, Beca peeked at her digital watch and it was four o’clock. Her father pardoned themselves, saying that they would be taking care of something. Chloe and Beca exchanged apologetic smiles as the brunette walked out of the Beales’ place.


	2. so you sat and stared at my lips (and i could already feel your kiss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Attempted sexual assault. Strong foul language and violence. Read at your own risk.

It was already quarter to nine in the evening when Chloe woke up from her nap, she mumbled  a ‘fuck-I’m-going-to-be-late’ and quickly jumped off of her bed. She took an oversized grey hoodie and black leggings.  She put on her slip-ons and tied her red locks up in a messy bun. She looked at herself in a mirror for the last time and picked up her phone, rushing downstairs. She was about to leave the house when her mom and dad called her in unison. She muttered a ‘shit’ and turned around.

“Where are you going?” John asked, both of his brows raised in curiosity.

“Uh, somewhere.” She answered as she gritted her teeth together, attempting to smile.

“And where is that somewhere? It’s nine o’clock in the evening, Chloe.”

“U-uhm, I don’t really know. I’m meeting a friend and she’ll take me there.”

“A friend, huh? And who is she?”

_Fuck. Should I tell the truth or not? They might suspect if I say it’s Beca, we made quite an entrance earlier. Shit._

“Uh – Aubrey. Yes, Aubrey. We’ll grab some coffee and catch up. It’s been quite a while, after all.”

“Is that so? At least bring a body guard with you.”

“No, dad. I told you, I’ll be fine. I’m not a baby who needs to be watched or taken care of all the time.”

“But sweetie –“

“Oh no, mom, not you too? I can handle myself. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m rather tardy for the meeting. See you, mom and dad.”

She heard something like ‘be back before midnight’ as she ran, her lungs slowly being filled with the cold air of the night. She clambered over the six foot fence and let herself roam (run) around the woods, cautiously examining the place. As she continued trying to locate her so-called-friend, she found herself lost in the middle of the forest. She took her phone out of her hoodie’s compartment, yet was displeased to see that there was no signal.

* * *

She was too pre-occupied waving her device around to look for a service that she didn’t notice a man keenly approaching her. The guy seemed to accidentally step on a twig which produced a cracked sound. Before the redhead could turn around to look at the direction of the sudden noise, she was roughly tackled on the ground, her wrists tightly gripped over her head and  against the fertile soil.

“Help m – “ She yelped, but was cut off as the man tied a handkerchief around her mouth to suppress her from shouting.

“What’s a rich little girl doing in the middle of the woods alone?” The man asked, wetting his lips as he straddled the woman.

The redhead tried to scream for help, but her voice was muffled and inaudible. Tears were falling down on her cheeks and her breathing was becoming erratic. The man devilishly smirked as he tore the woman’s hoodies into pieces, revealing her torso. Chloe gasped violently, choking back her sobs as she felt the man’s calloused fingers trace her bare skin.

The ginger shut her eyes as the man leaned down to trail harsh and desperate kisses on her abdomen, but before that could happen though, she heard a sound – she wasn’t very certain – it sounded like someone being whipped with a bat. Not long after, she felt his body slump on her. Before she could react, the man was kicked off of her and was punched violently by someone.

“Fuck you, you disheveled douchebag! Don’t attempt to lay your nasty fingers on _my_ girl. Fuck you, you piece of bullshit!” The voice sounded deep – but Chloe was certain that it was a girl – it was the very girl she was looking for, the very girl she needed that moment, the very girl she pleaded the aca-gods for to rescue her.

She tilted her head on the side to see Beca straddling the already unconscious man, harshly beating him up while muttering curses.

“B-becs?” Chloe murmured, her voice muffled and cracked due to the piece of clothing wrapped on her mouth.

The brunette looked at the half-naked ginger and her brows knitted together in worry.

“Chlo!”

She swiftly stood up from the unconscious man that she was tackling and quickly made her way to the other girl. She unknotted the handkerchief and right after she did, the redhead tightly embraced her. Her heart was shattered into pieces as she heard Chloe’s choked sobs. She noticed that the other girl was struggling to breathe as she felt her warm and uneven breathes against her collarbone.

“Chlo, listen. Breathe, breathe like this.” She calmly said as she took the redhead’s hand and placed it on her chest, exaggerating the way she inhaled and exhaled, so that the ginger would see. She gently placed her index finger underneath the other girl’s chin, carefully bringing it up to meet her gaze – and once again – the crystal met the ocean’s orbs.

“You’re okay, I’m here. I won’t leave you, I’ll protect you and I won’t let a dirty jerk lay a finger on you ever again, I promise.” She said, smiling reassuringly as she planted a soft kiss on the ginger’s forehead.

“T-thank y-you, B-becs. H-he, h-he a-attempted to a-assault m-me, I-I w-was s-scared a-and –“ She wasn’t able to finish her statement as she buried her face on the brunette’s collarbone, letting out soft cries as she rigidly clasped her arms around Beca.

“It’s okay, I’m here. You’re okay. I won’t let that happen again, I’m sorry for asking you to meet me here, this should’ve never occurred in the first place. I’m sorry.” Beca apologetically remarked, kissing the top of the other woman’s head, rubbing soothing circles on the ginger’s back.

As she felt Chloe’s breathing even and as her sobs eventually disappeared, she carefully pulled away, grasping Chloe’s forearms softly.

 “Let’s head in my car. It’s already 10:30, you’re probably exhausted  so I’ll take you home.” She said. Beca stood but was stopped from her attempt to walk as the redhead wrapped her arms around the brunette’s legs, pouting.

“Oh what now? Don’t give me that look.” _Shit, that’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen, ever. Oh god, I just want to kiss her right here and – stop._

“Please don’t take me home. Could we spend the night at your place?” Chloe pleaded.

Beca chuckled in response. “You do know that we live inside the same gate, just different mansions?”

“Oh, right. Could we – uh, go spend the night somewhere else?”

 “Before everything else, I think you are aware that you are half naked, right?”

Chloe’s eyes opened wide as she looked down, only to see her bare chest covered with a thin cloth – I think they call it a bra. Her cheeks immediately went red as she hugged herself, attempting to cover her half-nude body.

“Come on, I have spare hoodies in the car.” Beca offered, looking anywhere but the redhead as she helped her up. Chloe just giggled at the brunette’s antics. They walked side by side in silence before they reach her Mercedes.

“Shit.” Beca mumbled, but it didn’t escape the redhead’s hearing.

“What’s the matter?”

“My keys, they’re uh – kind of locked inside the car.” She answered as she continued tapping her jeans with her palms, still pushing her luck if ever the keys were somewhere in her clothes.

Chloe just giggled and shook her head, a genuine smile creeping out of her face.

 _Those giggles – damn it! Fuck, I’m so gay._ Beca was lost in her train of thoughts, but it didn’t go unnoticed by the redhead.

“A penny for your thoughts?” The redhead asked, tilting her head ever-so-slightly as she waited for a response.

“Oh – uh – nothing. It’s nothing.” Beca quickly answered, crinkling her nose. She tried her best not to take a peek of the topless woman’s flawless torso – thankfully, she succeeded.

Chloe’s body quivered as she felt the cold blow of the night’s wind. She sat on top of the Mercedes’ trunk and securely embraced her legs against her chest.

 “Are you cold?” Beca asked worriedly as she looked at the shuddering redhead.

“A little, but I’m fine.” Chloe falsified, smiling lightly.

Beca shook her head and sauntered towards her car’s trunk. She lifted her thick and rather enormous army green hoodie, revealing her black tank top inside. Chloe gulped at the brunette’s sudden action and blinked her eyes twice as Beca held out her hoodie.

“Wear it.”

“But, how about you? Won’t you be cold?”

“I’ll be fine, I’m still wearing something to cover my chest’s mounds, unlike you.” She retorted teasingly.

“Thank you. You saved me thrice today. I can’t thank you enough.” Chloe said as she took the DJ’s hoodie and slid it on her body. She inhaled the intoxicating strawberry scent of the hoodie and looked at Beca.

“Sit beside me. I don’t bite.” She deadpanned, earning a playful eye roll from the brunette. Beca sat beside Chloe and momentarily stared at the ginger’s lips (which didn’t go unnoticed by the redhead) before looking up to watch the stars. _I wonder what it feels like to brush my lips against hers, God, those eyes,_ the redhead thought as she adoringly stared at the stargazing DJ.

The brunette felt someone’s gaze on her and she smirked.

“Chlo?” She asked, looking at the other woman’s crystal blue orbs.

“Yeah?” She looked back, staring lovingly at the DJ.

“You’re staring, is there anything wrong?”

Chloe blushed slightly and smiled genuinely, shaking her head in disapproval.

“Then why are you staring?”

The redhead just shook her head once again, well aware of the fact that the petite DJ would do anything and everything to be knowledgeable of the legitimate reason, and saying that she’s fantasizing about the DJ’s lips would be beyond embarrassing.

 _It’s just those eyes of yours, it could swallow the stars and constellations. It’s as if you had those galaxies in your eyes and the universe in your mind. The moonlight sprinkled across your affinity, gleaming in your iridescent glow. The blush of your skin spoke to the night sky, emanating from your soul, yet -_ “Here I am, sitting in simplicity, watching you interact wordlessly with the universe and its wonders. And somehow, I feel at ease, seeing you peacefully let your mind run away from reality, even if it’s just this short.”

Beca felt the insides of her stomach exhibit somersaults as Chloe said these things, she was surprised, yet was also mesmerized.

“I didn’t know you are the cheesy and corny type of person, Beale.” The brunette teased, trying to suppress the blush from her cheeks. “Nonetheless, thank you, Chlo. I appreciate it.” She smiled,  then looked down nervously before she spoke again. “No one ever told me things like that, thank you for making me feel special.”

Chloe was shocked by the brunette’s confession. “Really?! But you’re THE Beca Mitchell! But it’s my pleasure, you’re welcome.”

The DJ playfully rolled her eyes and gazed back up, letting herself be inebriated by the ginger’s prodigious words.

* * *

A little while had passed, and Chloe noticed how Beca’s lips were slowly becoming pale and an idea came into her mind. She slowly and cautiously made her way behind the brunette, who, apparently, was still too enthused by the marvelous night sky. Luckily, the hoodie was gigantic enough to fit two slim-bodied girls in it, so Chloe lifted her hoodie up and slid it over Beca, both of them now inside the hoodie.

The DJ tensed up as she felt her back pressed against Chloe’s almost bare chest. Her breath hitched a little which she herself barely noticed, the moment Chloe wrapped her arms dangerously close to her breasts.

“Is it warm enough?”

And just like that, it’s like her blood had turned into electricity flowing through her veins as she felt Chloe’s warm breath against the nape of her neck.

“Y-yes.” She answered timidly, trying to even out her breathing.

* * *

An hour had passed, and they sat there comfortably, silently luxuriating each other’s warmth and presence. Beca’s eyelids were becoming heavier and she subconsciously rested her head on Chloe’s collarbone, her face nuzzling the side of the ginger’s neck. Beca inhaled her vanilla scent and the redhead was more than certain that she felt the brunette smile against her neck.

“Becs, maybe we should check in a hotel or something, it’s getting late and cold.”

Beca was already half-asleep due to the ginger’s warmth and scent. She mumbled a ‘no’ and intertwined her fingers with the redhead’s, causing Chloe to raise an eyebrow in confusion while a blush is creeping out of her cheeks.

“What do you mean by ‘no’?”

“I don’t want to leave here, Chlo. At least not yet.”. The brunette pleaded, her voice low and tired, yet was filled with desperation and comfort. She looked up to see a pair of crystal blue eyes filled with admiration and ecstasy, staring at her as if she was the best thing in the world. Chloe slowly leaned in to kiss Beca’s forehead and whispered an ‘okay’ before squeezing the brunette’s hand and tightening her embrace.

 Beca fell asleep in a matter of seconds and was gripping Chloe as rigid as she could as if the ginger would leave. The redhead laughed quietly at the brunette’s antics and stared at her with admiration and fear; she admired her calm and beauteous facial features; at the same time, she was afraid that this would be the last time where she’d witness this breathtaking sight of Beca.

“You’re an enigma.” Chloe whispered softly, planting a chaste kiss on the DJ’s cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. This is from last year, still. I'll inform you once it's 2019 Trixie who's writing it already. Sorry if it's too dramatic or cheesy.
> 
> Also, some lines were borrowed from a poetry book (I forgot what, but please do tell me in the comments if you know!)


	3. long nights, daydreams, sugar and smoke rings

Four months had gone by after that day. The ginger and the brunette had been spending time together almost every day, even up until now. They are driving around L.A., shopping (which the DJ hardly disagreed upon, but was persuaded by the redhead’s puppy eyes and pout), they are also regularly visiting cafes and diners and tons more.

Oh, Chloe would occasionally come by Beca’s mansion or vice versa to have a movie marathon and a sleepover, but they hadn’t done it for about three weeks now, they’re grownups and they’re busy after all.

Chloe and the Bellas are visiting Beca’s club once a month, no matter how busy the brunette and the Bellas may be, they made a pledge to bond in the club every month to loosen up.

Chloe even kept scrapbooks of over thousands of polaroid films taken during their wild adventures ‘for keeps’.

Also, the day after the tragic incident, Beca demanded that the man who attempted to harass Chloe be rotten in jail, but the ginger just told her to forgive the guy. _This redhead has the softest heart, she’s too forgiving and kind for this world_ was what Beca thought right after they compromised to let the man be.

* * *

Beca is currently in her studio, talking to Tom, his co-music producer and friend, about the song that she wants to release. The brunette handed him the lyrics that she wrote and waited for his reaction.

“Beca, this is astonishing! How’d you do this in a span of two days? Impressive!” The brunette just laughed at how dazzled Tom was.

“I guess I had an inspiration.”  She answered, rubbing her palm against her neck’s nape.

“Oh, is it the ginger you were always talking about? What’s her name again? – oh, Chloe Anne Beale, right? “ The guy teased, playfully nudging Beca’s shoulder as he noticed her cheeks flushed. Before she could further proceed to argue, there was a familiar voice that giggled in the background.

Beca knew the sound of that giggle, it was way-too-familiar. The brunette and Tom turned to see a gorgeous redhead leaning her back against the wall, holding two mocha lattes, a strawberry frappe and a pack of fresh strawberries. “I heard my name, what about me?”

The DJ was flustered and couldn’t form proper sentences, and Tom took this as his cue to speak for the brunette.  He stood up and made his way to Chloe, helping her carry the food. Afterwards, they walked back to the couch and settled the treats on the table.

“You were this DJ’s inspiration when she wrote the song under two days.”

Beca couldn’t believe what she had heard. She shot a sharp glare at Tom and mouthed ‘I will kill you later.’ Chloe just laughed softly and blushed lightly. “Is that so? Glad I could be of service.” The ginger teased.

“Anyways, hi. I’m Chloe. Chloe Beale.”

“Tom Hudgens.”

They shook each other’s hands and Tom just looked at her admiringly, taking in her stunning features. _Beca was right, she is indeed drop dead gorgeous,_ he thought, still holding the redhead’s hand.

Chloe grew uncomfortable, so she cleared her throat and pulled her hand away, much to Beca’s relief (but of course she wouldn’t say or show it to Chloe nor Tom.)

Tom and the redhead just laughed and chattered for a while. Beca couldn’t help but feel something in her stomach; she was a little – okay, maybe not a little – she was furious and annoyed, she herself doesn’t even know why.  She was sitting there, partaking on the strawberry frappe and munching on the strawberries that Chloe bought, while the two were having fun – _too much fun_ – at least that’s what Beca thought. And so she sat there, brows furrowed, while throwing daggers at Tom with her glare and plotting his murder in 347 different ways. _Why wouldn’t he just leave her alone? Damn it, get yourself together, Mitchell. It’s nothing._ She sighed sharply and shifted her gaze to Chloe. As if it’s on cue, she felt herself immediately soften at the sight. Chloe was laughing, it was pure, it was alluring. The way her sparkling crystal blue orbs lit up the brunette’s sulky ambiance, the way her nose would crinkle from time to time due to her euphoria, the way she smiled, the way she was tugging a strand of her ginger locks behind her ear – it was perfect, it was dazzling and Beca found herself lost in the redhead’s delicacy.

* * *

The ginger knew her way too well by now, it had been four months after all. She gazed back at Beca who was looking at her as if she’s the most inestimable thing that ever existed, and she smiled tenderly before she spoke up. “Earth to Becs, you still there?”

“Uh – yeah?”

“Where were you, Mitchell?” She asked, her smile still plastered all over her face.

“Oh, uhm, in my train of thoughts, just thinking about things.”

“What things?”  
And Tom knew that it’s his innuendo to leave. “I’ll go grab something, I’ll catch up with you guys soon.” Chloe looked at him and smiled thankfully before shifting back her gaze to the brunette.

“Nothing.” She defended, fidgeting with her fingers nervously  and looking anywhere but Chloe. Chloe stood up and sat beside the DJ, facing her.

“I know you well, Becs. What’s wrong?” She asked, her tone filled with perplexity and worry. Beca just shook her head and looked down.  _Oh, it’s nothing, Chlo. I’m just revering your glorious and impeccable physical features,_ she thought.

Much to Beca’s surprise, Chloe ensconced on her lap and straddled her legs around the brunette’s hips, facing her. She nuzzled her face on the crook of the DJ’s neck and wrapped her arms around the DJ’s stomach tightly. Chloe let out a sad sigh and spoke up; “I missed your warmth.” Beca blushed at the statement and thank God Chloe couldn’t see her fluttered state.  She hesitantly encased an arm around the redhead and used her other hand to caress the other woman’s ginger locks, earning a soft and happy sigh from Chloe. “I missed yours too.” She responded.

There was a comfortable silence as they cherished each other’s cordiality and company.

* * *

“What were you thinking?” The ginger asked with a hint of weariness in her tone. She fell fast asleep in the brunette’s arms not too long ago and had just woken up from dozing off.

“It’s nothing. I was just, well, I was thinking of someone.” The brunette anxiously responded, still fondling with the redhead’s wavy locks. She breathed in the exhilarating scent of the ginger’s hair, it smelt like green tea with a trace of honeysuckle.

“Who’s this someone? Tell me more about this person.” Chloe pleaded, gazing up only to be met with a pair of dark blue ocean orbs looking at her intently.

“Well, this person is an integral part of my narrative; her touch haunts my daydreams. She was a bit like spring; wild as the wind and fickle as the weather, but her love for everything and everyone ran deep like tree roots. She found the colors to paint me when the world had left me grey.  She was poetry in a world that was still learning the alphabet; she was everything real in a world of make-believes. She was one of the rare ones, so effortlessly herself, and the world loved her for it. She is stillness in a world of chaos. She’s my waking thought, my sweet dream, and everything in between. She was the dream that kept coming back and left me never wanting to wake. When I met her, the sky burned, and so did I. The way her smile radiates positivity in the room. The way she talked about the things she loved, made the whole room turn to see what shone. The way her eyes twinkle, the way she adorably giggles – the way she does everything. She’s perfection; it’s as if an angel descended from heaven to sculpt her into a sublime and breathtaking human.”

Chloe was stupefied by Beca’s statement, she never thought that the brunette ever felt this way about _someone._

“Oh.” Was the only word that escaped her mouth. “Do I know her?” She asked expectantly, their eyes never breaking the contact.

The brunette stiffened at the question, she felt her body tense. Her heart was pounding densely that Chloe could probably feel and hear it. She was breathing heavily. “U-uh, uhm , I –“

And the door opened, revealing the Bellas  - Aubrey, Stacie, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Lilly, Flo, Denise, Emily, Jessica and Ashley. Beca exhaled in relief internally, thanking the aca-gods for saving her.

* * *

“Oh, did we interrupt something?” Emily asked, confused at why the pair was snuggling, whilst the rest of the former Bellas shrugged it off and sat down at the remaining space of the couch, some on the spare chairs and some on the carpet

“Legacy, you stupid bitch. Of course we had interrupted something.” Fat Amy retaliated.

“And don’t be shocked about them snuggling and stuff, nothing new.” Stacie nonchalantly added, opening a bag of chips and chewing a handful.

“Yeah. They’ve been like that for about four months now, get used to it.” Cynthia Rose chimed in.

“Geez, I won’t be shocked if these two are in a relationship.” Jessica and Ashley said in chorus (they always speak the same thing at the same fucking time!)

“Oh, I think they are in a relationship. I mean, who peppers a friend’s cheek with kisses nth times a day? Who interlaces fingers publicly with a friend? Who jumps on a friend’s back for a piggy back ride every day? Okay that’s what best friends do but you know the thought. Anyways, who would wake up at two or three in the morning – just to buy a friend a gallon of ice cream, boxes of pizza and bags of sweet treats almost every day? Who turns down anything, everything and everyone just to cuddle and watch obnoxious movies and television series with a friend? Who texts a friend a million times a day to ask if she’s okay or if she needs something?  No. One.  I could go all day rambling about what Beca and Chloe are doing as if it’s a routine; as if they’re in a relationship or something, yet I still won’t finish.” Aubrey explained.

The girls were acting like Beca and Chloe were together, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world – and it is, actually. The ginger and the brunette acted like a couple – no, acted like they’re married, not to mention their undeniable chemistry. Their friends just got used to it over the past four months.

Beca and Chloe both were blushing badly, embarrassed by their friends’ statements. Chloe removed herself from the DJ’s grasp and sat beside her instead. Beca looked at Chloe and whined like a baby, pouting at the loss of her ‘snuggle buddy’.

“Don’t sweat it, bitches. You could cuddle, kiss or fuck each other’s brains out in front of us, we don’t mind, really.” Fat Amy poker-facedly said.

“Amy!” The pair exclaimed disconcertedly, burying their palms in their own faces, shoulders slightly raised in shame.

“What brings you Bellas here anyways?” Chloe asked curiously.

“Uh.” The girls said in chorus, trying to think of a decent excuse to cover up for their scheme. Aubrey placed a palm on her forehead, shaking her head at how obvious the former Bellas were being.

“We’re going to your club later, it’s a monthly routine, isn’t it?” Aubrey answered.

“But it’s the third week of the month, we usually go there during the last week.” Beca argued, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

“Oh who are we kidding? Enough of the protests and just get your tits up!” Emily ranted.

“Okay pitches, let’s go and get prepared, it’s past six pm. We have to be there by nine if we want the plan to be properly executed.” Flo uttered, earning death glares from her friends for slipping out that they have a ‘plan’.

“What plan?” Beca and Chloe asked in chorus, raising a brow at their friends’ awkward demeanors.

“Nothing!” The girls answered as they hurriedly pushed the DJ and the redhead out of the recording studio and into Lilly’s minivan.

* * *

Stacie sat on the driver’s seat, Aubrey on the shotgun, Jessica, Ashley, Lilly, Flo and Emily were sitting on the middle part of the minivan. The car had two mini couches at the back facing each other. Each couch could fit about three people. However, due to Fat Amy’s demands (and it was also a part of the girls’ scheme for that night), she occupied a mini couch by herself, causing Cynthia Rose, Denise and Beca to sit at the other couch.

“Where am I supposed to sit?” The perky redhead asked.

“On the couch.” Emily answered.

“But Fat Amy occupied it all by herself!” Chloe pouted and whined.

“Oh shut up ginger, I’m sure shawsank won’t mind to be your chair for the mean time, ain’t that right, short stuff?” Fat Amy remarked, wiggling her eyebrows at the brunette. The DJ shot her deadly glares and mouthed a ‘fuck-you’.

Chloe shifted her gaze to Beca. “Becs, is it okay?” The ginger asked, using her trump cards; the puppy eyes and the ‘Chloe Pout’, the ones that the brunette couldn’t say no to. Beca just huffed and muttered ‘fine’. Chloe beamed and clapped both of her hands in excitement, settling to sit sideways on Beca’s lap.

Nothing’s new, really, but the DJ couldn’t help but feel somersaults in her stomach at the contact. Sure, they’ve done that a thousand times already, but she would never get used to the feeling of  Chloe’s body in contact with hers.

Chloe hung her arms loosely around Beca’s stomach and buried her face on the crook of the petite brunette’s neck. The DJ tensed but quickly relaxed at the touch, and so she automatically wrapped an arm around Chloe’s waist, keeping her in place. Not too long after, the redhead fell sound asleep at Beca’s warmth and touch; she always does anyways. And just like earlier, the brunette used her free fingers to brush the ginger locks of Chloe, earning satisfied and almost inaudible groans from the dozed off redhead. The brunette fell asleep not long after.

* * *

After about an hour, the minivan stopped in front of the former Bellas’ colossal abode (that’s right, the girls had compromised to live together, except for Beca and Chloe, obviously.)  The former Bellas had opened the back door and they all melted at the view of THE badass Beca Mitchell sleeping peacefully, snuggling with the one and only Chloe Beale. They took the redhead’s instax and snapped a photo of the adorable scenery , Lilly took the film that had been released by the device and they couldn’t help but say ‘awww’ in chorus.

“What are you looking at?” Beca asked groggily while rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

“Nothing!” The girls exclaimed, Lilly sneakily hid the film in her back pocket.

“You nerds are the worst at hiding things.” Beca uttered, now wrapping both of her arms around the sleeping redhead’s waist.

“You lovebirds should get your asses off the minivan, it’s already 7:00 and we only have a couple of hours to prepare.” Denise said.

“We’re not lovebirds, and Chloe’s sleeping.” Beca pointed out.

Aubrey tapped Chloe’s shoulder with a little pressure to wake her up – still asleep. Stacie grabbed both of the redhead’s forearms and shook her violently – she got a groan as a response.  “Chloe! Wake up, you bitch!” Fat Amy shouted, growing impatient at the ginger – Chloe just whined, eyes still closed, rigidly embracing Beca.

* * *

They had been waking her up for 20 minutes now, but the redhead was asleep deeply.

“Beca, wake her up for fucks sake, we’re going to be late!” Cynthia Rose exclaimed.

“If she can.” Lilly inaudibly muttered.

Beca just exhaled softly and used her fingers to comb Chloe’s fiery ginger locks delicately. “Chlo?” She whispered. “Chlo, wake up now little sunshine, we have to go somewhere or we’ll be late.” She said in an impressively calm and collected tone. She rubbed the redhead’s back soothingly in a circular motion and plants an easeful kiss on Chloe’s forehead. Surprisingly, Chloe’s eyes opened slowly and she blinked for a few times. She looked up only to be met by a pair of adoring ocean blue eyes .

“How was your sleep?” The brunette serenely asked, smiling.

“It was good, though it was cut short.” The redhead responded while pouting.

“Aw, don’t give me that look, Beale. You’ll be able to catch up with your sleep later, I’ll be the big spoon if you want. Now let’s go inside the girls’ house and prepare for the club, okay?” She asked patiently, as if they had all the time to wait. The redhead nodded and pecked the brunette’s nose (Lilly snapped a picture of this scene covertly and slid the film in her pocket, she was assigned to take the pair’s pictures throughout the night  for _documentation_ purposes) brightened up by the idea of Beca being the big spoon for their cuddling session later.

“Unbelievable. This is way too improbable. We were trying to wake you up for 20 minutes with all the shaking and shouting, yet this so-called ‘badass’ right here could wake you up in the calmest, quietest and fastest way possible?! God, just marry each other, will you?!” Aubrey annoyingly retaliated, earning agreements from the other girls who were watching the interaction the whole time. Beca blushed furiously and Chloe just chuckled.

“Let’s go!” Jessica and Ashley (once again in sync) exclaimed enthusiastically. Chloe got off from Beca’s lap and Beca got off from the minivan. As the girls were about to walk towards the house, the redhead uttered ‘wait’. They all turned to look at her, eyebrows raised.

“I was addressing it to Beca.” She quietly said.

“What is it, Chlo?” Beca, once again, delicately asked.

“Could you give me a piggy back ride? My legs are immobile and I’m still asleep on the inside.”

Beca just chuckled and made her way to the redhead. She turned to her back and Chloe encased her legs around the brunette’s waist, she loosely hung her arms around the DJ’s neck and rested her face on Beca’s right shoulder. The girls playfully rolled their eyes but were screaming in pure bliss on the inside. Lilly once again took a picture of the pair and grinned like an idiot, because lesbihonest, who wouldn’t?

When they entered the house, the Bellas went into their respective rooms while Chloe and Beca went to the guest room (that’s where the both of them usually stay). The ginger jumped off of the brunette’s back and threw herself on the bed.  Beca was about to pick a dress when Stacie entered their room and pulled Chloe wordlessly. The redhead and the DJ just exchanged confused glances and Chloe mouthed ‘I’ll catch up with you later before the door was shut.

* * *

After a few moments, Aubrey, Lilly, Emily, Jessica and Ashley entered the brunette’s room already well dressed; hair and make-up done swiftly yet beautifully. Anyways, Emily was holding a black swan clarice dress, Lilly was holding an ankle strap platform pump stilettos, about three and a half inches high, Jessica and Ashley were holding a make-up kit and Aubrey – well, Aubrey was standing there, arms crossed while smirking.

“What are you guys doing?” Beca asked confusedly.

“Shut up and let us do you.” Aubrey retaliated as they approached her.

* * *

“Guys, what the hell are you doing?” Chloe asked as she was being pushed in a Porsche by Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Denise, Flo and Fat Amy.

“You’ll see.” Stacie uttered while winking.

“Where’s Beca?” Chloe instinctively asked, earning playful smirks from her friends. “- And the other girls.” She added, attempting to save the situation; she was answered with silence.

“Guys?”

Silence.

“Where are we going?”

“We’re going to deliver your body to the boss, let his workers chop your organs and store it in a labeled jar, then it’ll be shipped to Cambodia and we’ll earn a lot of money.” Flo deadpanned

“Shut up and calm ya tits gingah.” Fat Amy added.

“Beca will be there, don’t worry.” Stacie replies teasingly, earning an eyeroll from the redhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	4. headlights, on me, racing to sixty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Attempted sexual assault, strong profanities and panic attacks.

They drove for about fifteen minutes and reached Beca’s acclaimed club. Endless amount of people are lining up, but since they are Beca’s oh-so-close-friends, they had a VIP card which allowed them to enter without waiting. The place was loud and packed, as always.

“There’s a VIP lounge reserved for us, let’s head there and wait for the other girls.” Cynthia Rose remarked, leading the girls to the booth. She purposely left Stacie behind to let her text Aubrey that they were already there by the usual longue, and so she made her way towards the girls.

The six girls who arrived first were chattering endlessly about their works. The five girls were drinking blue raspberry Svedka with a mix of crystal light raspberry lemonade and blue Gatorade. They had forbidden Chloe to drink any sort of alcohol, wanting her to stay sober for the ‘plan’.

* * *

Beca and the rest of the girls had entered the club, earning the attention of the masses. Everyone had stopped dancing and turned to look at the owner of the club, THE Beca Mitchell. However, the DJ was only looking at a dazzling redhead known as Chloe Beale, who was staring back unsurprisingly. The ginger rose from her seat and walked off of the booth, leaning against the glass’ doorframe, arms crossed and head tilted ever-so-slightly while smiling softly.

Beca just stood there, taking in the redhead’s glamor. She wore a spin and dip off-the-shoulder black dress accompanied with sling back heels. Her hair was elegantly done in a small low bun with vintage curls and her make-up was light. The brunette could only think of one thing: Chloe was indeed a goddess.

Beca just smirked and made her way to where the redhead was currently standing, everyone’s eyes following her direction. She stopped in front of Chloe and held out her arms, smiling sheepishly at the splendid ginger.

"My favorite redhead looks fascinating tonight."

Chloe slightly (or at least that's what she thought) blushed at the statement. Those words didn't come unnoticed by the crowd though. The club grew silent, the music's volume was turned down a little, and everyone was watching the interaction. Hell, some people were even taking pictures and videos.

"I'm hurt. I'm just your favorite redhead and not your favorite person?" She remarked, teasingly pouting and pulling out her deadly weapon —  the 'Beca's-going-to-cave-in' eyes (Fat Amy's words, not hers).

Beca playfully rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Yes, that's quite right." Chloe glared at her, and it was too cute for her to handle.

"Kidding. Of course you're my favorite person, you weirdo. Now I need a bone crashing, breath hitching hug from my favorite human, my arms are aching already. And don't you even think about leaving me hanging, come here." She retorted, holding her arms out a little higher.

And with that said, Chloe just giggled and embraced the brunette tightly, inhaling her strawberry scent.

The crowd cheered and whistled enthusiastically. The redhead had forgotten that they had an audience, so she buried her face on the crook of the DJ's neck in embarrassment.

"Is the Chloe Beale embarrassed?" The brunette asked mockingly, which earned a light slap on her forearm. "Don't be, Beale. You look absolutely angelic like you always do. Besides, you're hugging the badass Beca Mitchell, you're fortunate." She added.

The ginger laughed softly, her warm breath hitting the DJ's neck which erupted volcanoes inside the brunette's stomach.

"Soulmates, enough with the PDA, it's disgusting and I feel like I'm about to vomit." Aubrey said, causing both of the girls to pull away, blush evident on their cheeks.

"Let's party, bitches!" Fat Amy shouted.

* * *

Almost all of the girls were drunk, dancing exotically on the dance floor. Except for Beca, Chloe and Aubrey since they only had two shots of tequila.

"Attention, everyone." A man said to the microphone, earning everyone's attention.

"Every month, the owner of this club comes by to play her sick beats. Without further ado, please welcome Beca Mitchell!" The crowd exclaimed in pure bliss and cheered excitingly, waiting for the DJ to take the stage.

"I guess that's me. I'll see both of your asses on the dance floor." Beca remarked, standing up from  their booth. She made her way towards the stage and the crowd grew ecstatic.

"Hey guys! I hope you're having fun. I know I am scheduled to visit every last week of the month but my friends forced me, so here I am. I hope you'd enjoy your night!" The DJ walked towards the music equipment and wore her headphones. She started mixing music, testing the waters at first but the people danced energetically once she knew the perfect combination of her beats.

Meanwhile, Aubrey and Chloe were in the booth. The blonde was busy texting a friend for the girls' 'plan' since she can't count on her exceedingly drunk friends anymore. The redhead watched Beca in her zone, she can't help but smile softly at how passionate the brunette was being. Her head was bobbing delicately on the beat, hips swaying sophisticatedly.

The blonde followed the ginger’s gaze and smirked. She let the redhead watch in adoration, reminding herself to tease her about it later on.

* * *

 After queuing an hour long mix, Beca made her way back to their booth. “I thought I said I’d see your asses there, nerds.”

Aubrey rolled her eyes and Chloe just chuckled. “I’m not in the mood yet, though.” The redhead said.

“You will be, soon. Just wait until you see.” Aubrey muttered _almost_ inaudibly – _almost._

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Nothing, Chlo. Nothing. I said you will be in the mood soon!” She answered quickly and the ginger bought it, thankfully.

“Beca, the head of the production wants to have a word with you.” The same man from the stage said.

“Oh, I’ll catch up with you guys later. Dance the night away.”

Beca disappeared into the crowd. Aubrey sent a quick text to a friend.

**_“Are you here yet? Be ready in 30.”_ **

**_“I am, and I will be.”_**   The reply was fast, and the blonde just smirked to herself. _Let’s spice things up a little, shall we?_ She thought.

* * *

 The girls were back in the booth, drunkenly conversing about literally anything and everything. Aubrey signaled Fat Amy by coughing.

“Looks like Shawsank charmed someone, huh?”

Everyone turned their heads to see the DJ and a raven headed boy conversing. It was evident that Beca was comfortably talking, laughing and chuckling.

“Looks like she was charmed too.” Stacie added, earning an encouraging nod from Aubrey.

Chloe just watched the interaction and clenched her fists under the table. She felt a pang of jealousy and everyone collectively smirked as they momentarily glanced at the redhead to see her reaction. She was technically throwing daggers at the boy.

“Why don’t we show him who owns Beca?” Cynthia Rose remarked, earning a series of ‘yeah, show him’.

Flo cleared her throat to earn Chloe’s attention. When the redhead glanced at the girls, they were all looking at her, smirking.

“What?” She asked, eyebrows raised and cheeks slightly pink.

“Go get your girl. You don’t share something you value, do you?” Jessica said (and surprisingly, Ashley and her didn’t say it in unison!)

“Wh – wha? She isn’t – we’re not – she’s not my girl.” She retorted while stuttering. She took a deep breath and looked at the brunette’s direction once again. “Besides, she’s enjoying herself. I wouldn’t want to ruin that.” She answered, smiling sadly.

“Nonsense!” Aubrey snapped, getting all the girls’ attention.

“She will enjoy herself even better with you right beside her. That guy is nothing but a huge flirt and clearly, he has an intention and I get the feeling that it isn’t clean. So woman up and get your girl, will you?” The blonde added, and the girls nodded rapidly and continually.

“I can’t.”

“Yes you can. Down a shot of tequila, it’ll help.” Ashley said.

Chloe inhaled and exhaled sharply, downing the shot. The girls cheered  and shouted “Go girl!” as she stood up and walked towards the brunette and the guy. She went behind the DJ (who was sitting on a bar stool) and wrapped her arms on the petite woman’s waist, resting her chin on the other woman’s right shoulder. The brunette tensed up, but immediately relaxed as she inhaled a familiar scent of honeysuckle.

“Hey, babe. I was looking everywhere for you. I missed you.” Chloe whined and Beca’s eyes shot wide open, turning her head to meet the redhead’s gaze.

“Chlo, what are you – “ The brunette was cut off as the ginger pecked her lips and smiled.

“Oh, hi. I didn’t see you there. I’m Chloe, Beca’s girlfriend.”

The raven haired guy just smiled softly, knowing that this would happen. “Hello, Chloe. I’m Conrad.”

Chloe got a little pissed off with the man’s unwavering confidence, so she had decided to take things to another level. “Babeeeee, the girls are waiting for you back in our booth. You were missing the whole night, I missed you.” Chloe adorably said.

“Ch-chlo, wh-what –“ Beca was cut off once again by soft pink lips.

“Hi there, Conrad. I apologize but I’ll steal my girlfriend back. She’s quite the charmer, isn’t she?” The redhead confidently asked, looking at the guy pointedly.

The man nodded his head in agreement. “She is. I didn’t know she plays for the other team, though.”

“Oh, she does. She’s incredibly amazing in bed too.” She adds, punctuating her remark with an exceedingly flirtatious wink.

Beca’s mouth gaped in embarrassment, confusion and shock. She was looking at Chloe and her nose was almost touching the redhead’s right cheek. “Chlo!” She whisper-yelled.

“Yes, dear?” The ginger sweetly asked as she looked at the brunette, their faces almost in contact with each other’s. _Two can play this game, Beale._ She thought.

The petite DJ examined the redhead’s face. She’d never been in a very close proximity with the other woman. She looked at the other woman’s moderately dilated pupils, and fantasized about her silky soft skin. Her gaze shifted from Chloe’s eyes to her freckle-covered cheeks, then to her lips – her soft, pink lips. When she realized she was staring, she stared back up at the redhead’s forehead, relishing the scar. Instinctively and subconsciously, she traced it with her right hand’s forefinger. Chloe’s breath hitched, and Beca retreated her finger slowly and cupped the ginger’s right cheek instead, her left hand settling on Chloe’s, who’s arms were still wrapped around her waist. She looked at the older woman intently and whispered; “Have I told you enough that you look so fucking beautiful?”

There was no response, but soft lips were on hers. After a matter of seconds, Beca was kissing back just as passionate. Sure, she’d kissed a lot of boys – and girls – but the feeling of Chloe’s gentle and warm lips on hers was intoxicating and breathtaking. The redhead ran her tongue over the other woman’s lower lip, and the brunette almost immediately granted the access, their tongues massaging each other’s.

They immediately pulled apart when they heard the man cleared his throat.

“Yeah, I better go. It was nice meeting you, Beca. You too, Chloe.” He said, smiling mischievously at the both of them, shooting Aubrey a brief ‘I-did-it’ look, and with that, he was lost in the crowd.

Beca just sat there dumbfounded, processing what just happened. The cheers of the former Bellas ringing loudly in her eardrums.

“Finally!”

“Operation Bhloe; success at last!”  
“Get a room!”

And it hit her – she just kissed Chloe Beale – THE Chloe Beale. And her friends plotted this happening. She felt anger immediately bubble up in her, and she wriggled herself madly from the redhead’s embrace, walking swiftly towards the girls’ booth, an anxious and scared Chloe hot in her heels.

* * *

 “What the fuck, guys!” She shouted, earning some looks from the bystanders.

“What do you mean ‘what the fuck’? We simply gave you a push to get your heads out of your asses.” Stacie answered.

“Are you guys kidding me? I kissed my fucking best friend and you were behind it! My best fucking friend!”

“Becs, I –“ Chloe attempted to calm Beca’s nerves and reached for her hand, but the brunette hastily pulled away and stepped back.

“No! Don’t talk to me! You were in this too, weren’t you?” The DJ spat back angrily.

“No - no Becs, I wasn’t. I didn’t – I didn’t know.” She uttered weakly, stuttering because of her choked back sobs.

“Then why the hell did you just come up and fucking pretended that I was your girlfriend, huh?” She ushered out, glaring at Chloe.

“I’m sorry, I-“

“You know what?! Don’t show your face at me again! One second, I was just talking to someone important and then out of nowhere, someone’s kissing me already?! He was one of the fucking heads, Chloe!”

“Yeah, he is and we talked him in.” Flo chimed in in a slightly raised voice.

“And you kissed back, by the way.” Emily added as an afterthought.

“I can’t believe you people! I went here for a great fucking night and what I get is this?!”

“Bec-“

“No! Don’t ‘Bec’ me, Chloe! You know what?! I’m out of here. Fuck you!”

And with that, the brunette was storming out of the club, and Chloe just stood there, broken and stupefied. She was blinking back the tears but when Aubrey pulled her in for a hug, she shook violently on Aubrey, sobbing helplessly whilst placing not-so-light punches on the blonde’s chest. “Why did you do this to me, Aubrey? Why?” She asked in between sobs, struggling to let go of the blonde’s grasp.

“Chlo, it’s okay. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. We didn’t mean for the outcome to be like this. I’m sorry.” The blonde whispered, embracing Chloe rigidly while receiving moderate punches from the redhead to her chest.

“Why? Why?” She whispered weakly. The girls stood up from their seats, all sobered up due to the scene, and engulfed Chloe and Aubrey in a hug. They stayed like that for about half an hour, whispering comforting words to a now shaking and messily sobbing Chloe. The redhead felt light headed and felt her knees go weak. The last thing she heard was a distressed shout of her name and then it all went black.

* * *

 Beca stormed out of the club and entered her car, racing to 60 towards her abode. She knew that the redhead should not be blamed for what had happened, they both had alcohol in their systems and Emily was right, she kissed back just as intense.  She didn’t know why she had made such a big deal out of this, but she was drunk and too mad to think.

When she reached her home, she parked and ran to her room, laying herself on the bed. She cried and cried until she fell asleep.

* * *

 She was woken up not too long after she fell asleep when she heard her phone buzzing. She groggily reached for her phone and stared at the caller I.D., it was Aubrey. She was too tired and angry, and so she declined the call and turned her phone off, drifting to sleep after a few minutes.

* * *

 Beca stirred in her sleep, her eyes slowly opening. She instinctively reached for the space beside her and tapped the empty sheets, expecting a certain redhead to be on it. Then it hit her – she and Chloe got into a stupid fight last night – and she royally messed up by acting all high and mighty when she’s also at fault.

The brunette groaned and took the pillow on the other side of the bed, burying her face on it. It still had a hint of green tea and honeysuckle – Chloe’s shampoo scent. She sighed and grabbed her phone from the lamp desk and turned it on to check the time, surprised that it was three in the afternoon. Not only that, she was also shocked to see 17 missed calls from Aubrey, 3 from Cynthia Rose and 12 from Stacie. She scrolled down to see messages from the Bellas, her eyes widening when she read it.

**_“Beca, we’re sorry for what we did, but Chloe’s checked in the hospital right now.” – Flo_ **

**_“Mitchell, ginger’s in the hospital.” – Fat Amy_ **

**_“Chloe’s had a severe anxiety attack, we’re in Clayton Medical City.” – Jessica_ **

**_“Clayton.” – Lily_ **

Then suddenly, a new message came in and Beca opened it hastily.

**_“Beca Mitchell, get your ass here in Clayton right now or I’ll personally have wolves rip out your vocal chords. Yes, what we did was wrong and we’re sorry, but you can’t just put all the blame on Chlo and shout at her mercilessly. You know what happened to her in the woods four months ago, right? She didn’t tell you, but she’s constantly having anxiety attacks when she feels anxious and scared. She’s still unconscious and hadn’t woken up yet.” - Aubrey_ **

Beca, by this point, was panicking. She abruptly shoved herself off of the bed, not even bothering on changing her clothes, eating, brushing her teeth, combing her hair or removing her smudged make up – and ran downstairs.

 “Beca?” Her dad said. “Where are you going?” He asked, sipping from his cup of coffee whilst clutching on a newspaper with his free hand.

“Hospital. Chloe.” Was all what she muttered and she’s out of the house. She ran as fast as she could towards the hospital, shoving people out of her way and she almost got hit by six cars since she was running with the green light on.

She pushed the hospital doors open and ran towards the receptionist’s area.

“Chloe Beale.” She ushered out breathlessly. “What’s her room number?”

The receptionist typed something and looked back at Beca. “Room 370, the room towards the end of the hall.” And with that, Beca was gone, sprinting towards the stairs and up to the room.

She pushed the door open violently and her hands found its home on her knees. She panted and breathed in and out, and looked up to ten concerned and angry eyes staring at her and one particular pair of eyes that just shot open (unfortunately, she barged in too loudly) and is now looking at her with fear.

Chloe began crying and shaking, arms tucked on her chest with her face buried on her knees. “Please don’t shout at me, please don’t hurt me. I’m sorry. I’m a failure.” She pleaded between her sobs.

Aubrey reached out for Chloe and tucked the woman’s head under her chin, effectively blocking the ginger’s view of Beca.

“I think you should leave for the mean time.” Aubrey said sternly.

“You told me to come, and I can’t leave Chloe like this, I –“ She fell on her knees and looked at Chloe. “Chlo – I’m – I – “ She was cut off by Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose carrying her out of the door. “Chloe!” She shouted, but the door was slammed shut by Ashley.

“Let go of me!” The brunette demanded, and she was put down. She was about to run towards Chloe’s room but her wrist was taken by Amy.

“I think it’s best if you give her time. She had a panic attack just by seeing you, and we don’t want any more of that occurrence.” Fat Amy calmly told her.

Beca fell on the floor and cried messily. “I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. What do I do?” She asked, choking on her own sobs. Cynthia Rose and Amy hugged her as she cried, and then, she fell asleep.

* * *

 She was woken up by Fat Amy, saying that they’d go and grab dinner.

“But who would be with Chloe?” Beca worriedly asks.

“Don’t worry. Red said she can handle it alone.” Cynthia Rose assured.

“I won’t leave. You guys go ahead.” The brunette said, running her hands through her hair. “And before you defy me, I promise I won’t show myself to Chloe. I’ll just stand by the door in case she needs help.”

Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy looked at each other questioningly. Fat Amy just shrugged and nodded at the brunette.

* * *

Soon, all of the girls were out of the hospital (not before Aubrey gave an intimidating threat to the brunette if she did a wrong move) and the DJ stood by the door. To her surprise, she could hear muffled voices inside the room. What shocked her the most is that the other voice was a man’s – and not just any man’s, but –

Tom’s. Tom Hudgens. His co-music producer.

She felt her stomach churning with jealousy and something else – uneasiness. _How did Tom know that Chloe was there? They kept in touch all this time?_

At first, it seems that they were having a really casual conversation, and to her dismay, the redhead’s genuine laughs filled her eardrums – and she wasn’t the cause of it. She sighed deeply and leaned her head against the wall. After a while of the chattering, she lost her hope and was about to close her eyes but she heard a muffled yell. Her eyes shot open and she pressed her right ear against the door, double checking if she heard it correctly.

She was met with silence, and it made her nervous. Suddenly, there was a loud plead of her name and that’s the only permission she had needed and barged into the door. She was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Tom hovering over (more like straddling and pinning the redhead’s wrists above her head) a mortified Chloe who was looking at her pleadingly. She was instantly filled with anger and he strode over the guy, pulling him by the back of his collar and entangling him from a scared redhead. She punched him square in the face and he fell with a loud thud. She wasn’t satisfied; she called the police and the doctors by phone, and had straddled the thighs of the brunette man.

“What the fuck, Tom? Don’t. Ever. Come. Near. My. Friends. Specially Chloe. Do you fucking understand?” She expressed every punctuation with a hard blow on the man’s now bleeding face. She didn’t care about the sharp pain she felt on her bruised and bleeding knuckles, all she cared about was Chloe.

Suddenly, she was being lifted off of the unconscious body by the police and had brought her aside. They carried Tom’s body off of the floor and brought him out of the room. A few doctors came in and checked on Chloe’s condition, but the redhead was too shocked and traumatized to move or speak. They gave her medication and told her to sleep, and so she laid down, staring blankly at the ceiling while Beca’s knuckles were being taken care of.

The brunette bounced her legs up and down impatiently while looking at a distressed redhead. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around her and protect her from anything or anyone forever, but the damn nurse was taking too long. When the nurse wrapped it up securely, Beca gave her a nod and mouthed a thank you before she heard the door shut. She took a deep breath and looked at Chloe. She couldn’t help but wonder how the redhead still looked beautiful despite everything. And then, sapphire met cobalt and the world stopped.

They stared at each other for a long time before the ginger’s eyes were brimming with tears. The DJ’s eyes bulged open and she cautiously approached the other woman, maintaining eye contact.

“Chlo?” She breathed out, it was the first word that she had mentioned directly to Chloe for the first time in that day. And so the ginger cried more. Beca sat on the edge of the bed carefully and reached her right hand out to the other woman’s tear stained cheek, wiping the hot tears falling. She used the back of her forefinger to wipe the tears on the woman’s other cheek.

“Chlo. It’s okay, you’re okay.” The brunette comfortingly assured as she ran her left hand through the redhead’s ginger locks, smoothening out the tangles repeatedly. When Chloe had calmed down, the DJ was surprised by the sudden action; the ginger sat up swiftly and encased her arms around the brunette’s abdomen.

Beca wrapped her arms around the redhead and stroked relaxing patterns on Chloe’s back. The ginger let out a content sigh as she snuggled deeper into Beca’s arms. She’d missed this. The strawberry scent and the faint smell of cigarettes on the DJ’s body. Her warmth. Her soothing back rubs. Chloe missed everything – she missed Beca.

“I missed you.” She mumbled into the brunette’s collarbone, closing her eyes as she reveled the presence of the younger woman.

“I missed you too, Chlo.” She answered softly, placing three light kisses on the redhead’s temple, forehead and head.

Chloe’s grip tightened around Beca as she looked up, only to be met by an adoring look from the brunette. She smiled softly and the DJ returned it just as soft.

But then, Beca’s smile slowly faded and pulled back from the redhead’s grip. The ginger frowned a little at the sight. “I’m sorry for everything, Chlo. It was my fault.” She whispered weakly.

“No, no. Becs, listen to me, look at me.” But the brunette was too ashamed and guilty. The redhead sighed softly and placed a delicate peck on the DJ’s cheek. “Becs?”

Beca looked at her, but shifted her gaze downwards after a split second. She placed her thumb and her forefinger underneath the brunette’s chin and turned her face towards hers.

“Look at me, Becs.” Still not. “Please?” She added pleadingly with _that_ voice. That voice that made Beca do things against her will. She closed her eyes briefly and breathed. When she opened her eyes and slowly looked up, the sky met the ocean’s. There was no hate and anger in Chloe’s eyes, it was filled with understanding and patience.

“It’s okay. And it’s not your fault, okay?” She assured. Beca nodded weakly, still lost in the beauty of the other woman’s eyes. “Thank you for saving me.” She added gratefully. The brunette just smiled and playfully rolled her eyes. “Well, I am the big BM, as per Fat Amy.” She shot back teasingly, and the redhead laughed genuinely, her nose crinkling and the side of her lips happily twitching.

“There’s the cheery Chloe Beale that I know. I’ve missed her so much.” She remarked, dramatically putting her hand over her chest.

“Oh, she didn’t miss you at all.” The redhead retorted teasingly, pouting playfully whilst batting her eyelashes and Beca swore she could die right there at that moment – it was too cute.

“You offend me.” She shot back, feigning shock while grinning widely.

“It’s my honor, Mitchell.” She answered whilst smirking, and had punctuated the sentence with a wink.

Beca wanted to lean forward and wipe that smirk off the redhead’s lips – her oh-so-kissable lips. She realized she was staring and shot her eye back up to see Chloe looking at her mischievously. The ginger’s eyes flickered between the brunette’s soft, pink lips and her ocean blue eyes. They both subconsciously leaned in and they could feel each other’s warm breaths on each other’s faces and –

The door shot open to a very concerned group of Bellas. Startled by the sudden interruption, Beca stood up so fast that she lost her balance and fell on her ass. Chloe fell into a misfit of uncontrollable giggles and the brunette just grinned, delighted that she made the redhead happy despite the pain on her ass (see the pun right there? ;) )

“Guys, you know you could knock, right? Ow!” She winced slightly as she attempted to stand up, but fell flat on her bum again.

“Have we interrupted something?” Stacie piped up, earning ‘not-now-stace’ stares from her friends. Beca and Chloe just looked down and blushed lightly.

“Uh, no, yeah we were just talking, nothing significant.” The brunette defended, flailing her hands around oddly.

Aubrey just raised an eyebrow at the weirdness of her friends, but had decided to set it aside for a while. “We heard what happened, are you okay, Chloe?” The blonde worriedly asked as she approached the redhead. Chloe just smiled at her and nodded. “Mhm. I’m fine now. Thanks to Becs, though. I don’t know what would’ve happened if she didn’t come to rescue me.” She answered back sadly yet gratefully.

“I’ll always protect you, Chlo.” The DJ said, unable to contain her words. Her eyes widened in realization of what she had just said, but thankfully, her Bellas chose to ignore it for the time being.

“We talked to the doctor, and she told us that you’ll be staying for three more days before you could come home.” Cynthia Rose said.

“I think you better get your rest, gingah. It’s almost 11 o’clock and you’re past your bed time.” Fat Amy suggested.

Chloe puffed out an air to blow her hair away from her face and Beca died just a tiny little bit inside – okay, maybe not tiny, but never mind.

“Do I really need to? I’m not sleepy yet.” She asked, pouting.

“Yes you do, Chlo. As much as we want to cave in for that pout, you have to sleep.” Stacie chimed in, earning nods from her friends.

“You guys should go home and rest, I’ll stay here and watch Chloe for you. You better get some sleep and some extra clothing for me the day after or I’ll kick all of your asses.” Beca said, smirking.

“But –“

“Ah, ah, ah.” She said, holding up a finger to stop Aubrey from speaking. “You took care of her yesterday, and I’ll take care of her today, and maybe like, for the next months or years or whatever, but seriously guys, go home.” She assured, smiling softly.

“Text us if you need anything, okay?” Aubrey demanded, earning an eye roll from the brunette and a giggle from the redhead.

“Yes, mom.” She shot back teasingly.

* * *

The Bellas packed their things and had bid their goodbyes to the pair. When the door was shut, Beca sighed and yawned, unfortunately. She closed the room lights and left the lamp on the desk beside the bed turned on to illuminate the room.  She sat down on the chair adjacent to Chloe’s bed and laid her head on the bed, closing her eyes.

Chloe couldn’t hide her disappointment that the DJ didn’t cuddle up with her, and she let out an involuntary whine. Beca’s eyes shot open and exhaustingly yet concernedly look at the redhead. “You okay?” She mumbled.

“M’cold.” Chloe tiredly answered, rubbing both of her eyes.

“You need any more blankets? I can call the nurses.” She offered, and was about to stand up when the redhead held her wrists. She looked at the ginger questioningly.

“Can you, uhm, sleep beside me tonight? I missed your warmth.” She answered, almost whispering the last part, a _lmost._ Beca melted at the vulnerability in the redhead’s eyes. She wordlessly climbed up on the other side of the bed and laid down facing the redhead. Chloe wasted no time in scooting closer to Beca whilst still facing her, burying her face on the brunette’s collarbone and tucking her head under the DJ’s chin. She wrapped her arms around Beca’s midsection and tangled their legs together. The younger woman buried her left arm under the redhead’s waist and brought her right hand up to caress the ginger’s fiery locks, earning a soft and contented sigh from the redhead. She continued on doing that until the other woman’s breathing had evened.

“Chlo?” She whispered, checking if the older woman was awake - and she didn’t get a response. She retracted her hand from the ginger’s locks and wrapped it protectively around Chloe, leaving a soft kiss on top of the woman’s forehead.

“I love you.” She mumbled before falling into a deep slumber.


	5. remember when you taught me fate? (said it'd all be worth the wait)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and flirt.

Chloe stirred in her sleep as she felt a warm body shift in front of. A wave of panic spread through her, but she inhaled a familiar scent of strawberries and cigarettes. She looked up to face the brunette, and watched her beauteous facial features. She loved the fact that she’s the only one who could see this side of the DJ; the careless, soft and peaceful side underneath the spiky monstrosities, sarcastic dispositions, dark eyeliner and that charming, smug smirk. She instinctively brushed the chocolate locks sprawled across the other woman’s face and tucked it behind her ear. This action woke the brunette from her peaceful slumber.

“G’morning.” The brunette whispered softly, fluttering her eyes open while adjusting to the sunshine cascading the hospital room – and cascading the redhead’s flawless features. She ignored the butterflies churning in her stomach at the sight and wrapped her arms around the ginger’s waist, pulling the other woman towards her, tucking her head underneath the redhead’s chin.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” The ginger teased, attempting to brush off the tingling feeling of the DJ’s hot, warm breaths hitting her collarbone. “I have to take a shower, Becs.” She added, trying to wiggle her way out of the brunette’s grasp. She was about to sit up on the edge of the bed, but Beca tugged her wrist, causing her to be back on her original position. The DJ wrapped her arms around the redhead tighter and sighed happily. “Five minutes.” She grumbled, placing a delicate kiss on Chloe’s collarbone. The ginger’s breath hitched, but not long after, she encased her arms around the brunette’s small frame, and they fell sound asleep.

* * *

“Chlo.”

The redhead opened an eye and grumbled a “hm?” sleepily.

“Wake up, it’s noon. You have to take a shower and eat your lunch.” The brunette whispered, running her fingers through the fiery ginger locks, earning a satisfied hum from the redhead. “I’m too sleepy. Can we like, stay here forever?” Chloe mumbled sleepily, burying her face deeper on the other woman’s neck.

Beca chuckled and shook her head. “As much as I’d like that, we have to get moving. Aubrey and the girls came by earlier and woke me up, they told me they’d be back soon and that they’d just buy us our food and stuff.”

The redhead untucked her head from the brunette’s chin and looked up, arms still wrapped around the younger Bella. She puffed an air to remove the hair framing her face, and the DJ swore she died internally. A just-woke-up Chloe is one of her favorite things in life.

“Fine. But I’m not eating hospital food or whatever. It tastes like shit.”  Chloe retorted, scrunching her nose up.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s take a shower now, please?” The brunette nonchalantly commented, not noticing the other meaning that could be deciphered from it.

“Mitchell, a little too eager, aren’t we?”  The redhead shot back playfully, causing a groan and an eye roll on Beca’s side (although, there might’ve been minor – okay, fine – major blushing on the DJ’s side as well.)

“You’re such a flirt, Beale. I’d very much like it if you’d shut up.” The petite brunette mumbled, untangling herself from the ginger who whined a little at the loss of contact.

“Oh Becs, trust me. You could make me shut up in many _many_ ways.” She retorted seductively as she sat up on the bed, her legs dangling on the edge of the bed with her back on Beca.  Her voice was raspier than normal, eyes were heavily hooded and a satisfied smirk was plastered on her face.

“No sarcas –“ She had been expecting a blushing brunette when she turned around, however, the other woman’s sudden action left her breath hanging, causing her statement to be cut short.

Beca has her back facing Chloe and has already thrown off the shirt on her bag, leaving her in her magenta bra. She’s on the process of removing her jeans, but the ginger’s sudden silence caused her to turn and face the speechless redhead. She smirked triumphantly when she noticed the flustered cheeks of the other woman.

“Like what you’re seeing, Red?” She asked teasingly, raising an eyebrow.

Chloe just looked at her and blinked, her mouth slightly parted. She chuckled and turned to her back, proceeding on removing the jeans. The redhead, however, seemed to have snapped out of her thoughts, and grinned mischievously as she approached the DJ who’s now in her underwear, neatly folding the skinny jeans. She wrapped her arms around the other woman’s bare waist and rested her left hand against the taut and defined stomach of the brunette, proceeding to place her chin on the DJ’s shoulder.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before, Becs.” The redhead mumbled, nibbling on her earlobe and soothing it with a light lick.

And just like that – Beca had forgotten how to breathe, her legs went weak as she was reminded that her almost-bare back was pressed against Chloe’s extremely thin hospital gown. She was not thinking about how the ginger’s hand was circling on her abdomen, leaving goosebumps on its rise. She was not thinking about how turned on she was with the redhead’s nibbling and licking and seductive whispering and just everything she does. She couldn’t do anything but let out a strangled whimper as she shut her eyes close and inhaled sharply.

The redhead chuckled and let go of the brunette, discarding the articles of her clothing while sauntering towards the bathroom. She reached the entrance of the restroom already naked, and smirked as she heard a mumble about cold showers when she closed the door.

* * *

For the past three days, it had been like that. They would wake up in each other’s arms, would exchange playful (is it? ;) ) and flirty banters, would nonchalantly remove their clothing in front of the other when one’s about to take a shower, and they would cuddle up on the bed to watch crappy television shows while eating the food that the girls had bought.

The Bellas had collectively decided to visit only at noon to give Beca’s extra clothing and the pair’s food for the rest of the day to give them, well, their privacy.

So here they are now, eating their Chinese take-out while snuggled up against each other, laughing at the reality show being shown on screen.

“Kleirie is stupid. Seriously, ‘If you were a flower, you’d be a damndelion’ and she expects to win?” The brunette humorously pointed out, shoving the food into her mouth.

“Well, Becs, you’re my damndelion.” The redhead responded, shifting her gaze from the television to the petite figure beside her, stifling a giggle at the mocking disgust on the DJ’s face.

“Well, Chlo, you see, dandelions are weeds.” Beca stated as-a-matter-of-factly, scrunching her nose up with a teasing grin on her face.

“Exactly.” Chloe responded, poking the disgruntled brunette with her chopsticks, earning a grunt in which she giggled at.

“You make me highly intoxicated.”  She added, grinning widely at the flustered appearance of the DJ.

“Yeah, whatever. I’m Beca Mitchell, it basically spells ‘heroine’.” She deadpanned, attempting to keep up with her badass façade.

The redhead hummed in agreement, a fourth of the tip of her chopsticks still in her mouth. “You’re addictive.” She mumbled incoherently, and with the amount of food in her mouth, it came out as; “Yur adshdishtve.”

The brunette just snickered at the older Bella’s antics. “I’ve never seen you more attractive.” She teased, pretending (is she? ;) ) to swoon romantically, earning a slap on her arm.

“Ow! You redheaded gorgeous specimen!” She exclaimed, rubbing on the spot that had been hit.

“You flatter me, Mitchell.” She said, exaggeratedly placing a hand on her chest while batting her eyelashes. She stops her ministrations as Beca looks at her lips.

“Chlo.”

“Hm?”

“You got a little –“ The brunette trailed off, subconsciously raising her thumb on the corner of the redhead’s lip to wipe the sauce that had been stuck. “ – There” She finished, licking the tip of her thumb to remove the liquid.

The ginger blushed slightly as she rolled her eyes, trying to calm her stomach (which is erupting volcanoes and add that fucking electricity that ran through her veins that made her shiver.)

“Thanks.” She mumbled, turning to face the television as she resumed eating her food.

They continued eating in silence, eliciting giggles and laughs from time to time while watching the show. They finished their meals almost at the same time, and Beca took Chloe’s now empty container and threw it in the trash. She cleaned the hospital room, wiping the desks, sweeping the tiles, re-arranging their belongings neatly, and lastly, she called a nurse to replace Chloe’s beddings. She was about to pack up their things since it was the redhead’s last day, and she’ll be discharged in the evening but –

“Beca.” The ginger whined as she sat cross-legged on the bed. The petite woman turned to see an adorable redhead rubbing her eyes tiredly as she yawned. Beca chuckled to herself and playfully rolled her eyes.

“Chloe.” She retorted, mimicking the older woman’s childish tone and antics.

“Cuddle.” Was the only word that Chloe had uttered.

“Chlo, why don’t you take a nap? I can’t cuddle with you, I have to finish packing as early as I could so that we won’t rush when we leave.” The brunette explained, folding her and Chloe’s clothes neatly into a pile.

The redhead scoffed cutely and laid down, facing Beca’s direction. She quietly watched the DJ place the folded clothes in their duffels. She couldn’t help but notice the relaxation seeping through her aura; her facial features were calm and collected. Suddenly, Beca looked at her to check if she’s sleeping, and when she found out she wasn’t, she raised a brow.

“Can’t sleep.” The redhead mumbled, guiltily playing with the hem of the blanket situated on top of her. “Can you cuddle with me?” She asked shyly. “Please?”

Beca just smiled at her and wordlessly slid the unfolded clothes out of her lap. She sauntered towards the bed and tucked herself under the covers. Chloe wasted no time and faced the brunette, scooting closer as she wrapped her arms around the younger Bella’s waist, burying her face on the crook of her neck. Beca instinctively wrapped an arm around Chloe and used her free hand to play with the ginger’s red manes. She hummed contentedly, sending vibrations to the DJ.

“I’ll be out of this crappy hospital later.” She whispered happily against the brunette’s neck.

“Mhm, yes you are. I’m proud of you. You’ve gone through so much, yet here you are, still strong and impossibly brighter.” The younger woman sincerely remarked as she ran her fingers through the other woman’s hair, massaging her scalp lightly.

“Thank you for being there every step of the way. I owe you a lot, Mitchell.” She retorted softly, smiling genuinely against the other woman’s neck.

“Oh, I am _there_ every step of the way.” She repeated. “And it’ll always be my pleasure. You know I’d do anything for you Chlo, because –“ _I love you._ “ – you’re my best friend.” She added, exhaling a breath of relief that she didn’t slip out in saying those three words that has the possibility of ruining her friendship with Chloe. _She would never think of you that way, she’s Chloe Beale, she’s loved by everyone. Boys and girls are pining over her and you – you’re just Beca. You’re no one. She’s –_

She was cut off from her train of thoughts when Chloe untucked her head from her chin and peered at her. “Reminds me, the paparazzi aren’t sneaking up on you lately.” She comments, then suddenly, it hits her.

“Beca!” She exclaimed wide-eyed, sitting up abruptly that the brunette almost fell off of the bed.

“What?” The DJ retorted, furrowing her brows in confusion.

“Your work, your studio! Why are you here, who’s managing the BM’s now? Becs, you’ve been with me for three days now, and oh, you beat Tom up! How about your reputation? Oh God. I’m so sorry. I’m –“

“Chloe.” The brunette firmly said, successfully stopping the rambling redhead. “My dad is managing the BM’s right now. I called him the same day I volunteered to stay with you, I asked him to give me a month break and he agreed. As for Tom’s case, I kinda told my dad to help Aubrey file a case against him and to make sure he’s imprisoned, and that he could never come near you, me or the girls ever again. Aubrey dropped by with the girls earlier, right?” She asked, earning a nod from the ginger, urging her to proceed.

“Well, she told me that we won the case, and Tom will be imprisoned for a decade or so. They kind of found out that he’s under the influence of cocaine and morphine, so that extended his stay behind bars. For my reputation, my agent took care of it and my lessened appearances in public helped the news dissipate. So yeah, it’s –“

She was cut off and taken aback as the redhead engulfed her in a tight hug. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around the other woman. They stayed like that for a while until she felt the material of her clothing get soaked with something. She then heard the redhead sobbing almost inaudibly. Panic and perplexity washed over her and she tightened her grip around the ginger. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you? I’m so so – “

“Becs.” Chloe mumbled shakily, effectively stopping the brunette from speaking. “I’m just, overjoyed. No one ever did those things for me, and I’m overwhelmed. Thank you, really. I don’t know what I’ll do or where I’ll be without you by my side.” She finished, leaning over the embrace of the younger woman.

“It’s nothing. I’d do anything for you.” She replied, scrunching her nose up as she finished her sentence. “You’ve turned me into a huge sap. Now, don’t tell anyone, I have a badass façade to maintain.” She added jokingly, attempting to ease up the mood, earning a watery chuckle from the redhead.

“Noted.” She replied. She untangled herself from the brunette and laid down, the DJ mimicking her action not short after. Beca cuddled with Chloe and held her tightly, placing an arm around her securely as the free hand played with her ginger locks. The redhead smiled in pure bliss, and pecked the DJ’s collarbone, drifting off to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

After ensuring that the other woman was asleep, she carefully extracted herself from the redhead’s grasp, tucking her in the duvet. She let her gaze linger at the sleeping redhead. How the afternoon sun was making her fiery ginger locks impossibly redder, and how she looked so at ease. She smiled to herself and walked towards the pile of clothing, continuing her unfinished task. She carefully placed the items and clothing inside the duffels.

* * *

Half an hour had passed, and she peered around to check if she had packed everything away, and when she’s satisfied with her work, she zipped the bags up and took her sling bag with her, putting her lighter, strawberry-flavored candies, cigarettes, and her wallet in it. She took her sunglasses and her FBI cap from the desk and put it on as she strode out of the door and closed it gently with a click.

* * *

Beca was walking around the supermarket, grabbing the potential ingredients needed for her surprise dinner for Chloe. She also grabbed packets of tea, snacks such as chips, cookies and pop tarts, gallons of assorted flavored ice cream, toiletries, packets of strawberries, extra lighters and cigarettes for good measure. She gave her credit card, took the things that she bought and walked out towards the trunk of her car and shoved the items in, putting the tubs of ice cream in a cooler.

After she checked if the car’s trunk was securely locked, she entered her car and drove off to her and Chloe’s favorite café near the hospital. She entered the coffee shop, was greeted by the manager (who knew her well), walked up the rooftop, and lit up her cigarette.

She peered over the skyline of Los Angeles and admired the view of the city lights. She let the wind blow her chocolate locks and puffed out the smoke of her cigarette. She wondered how things went this way, and what had happened in her and Chloe’s lives. She and the redhead always come up there to have small talk, to feel the wind and to secretly relish each other’s presence. _What brought me here? I don’t know anymore. I’m confused, do I love Chloe? I mean, I care about her a lot, but do I love her? If so, will I tell her? No, Beca. You won’t. Your friendship might be ruined and doing it won’t do any good. You’re just Beca Mitchell, and she’s – she’s Chloe Beale. Everyone loves Chloe. Okay, Beca, you’ll stick by her side and keep your mouth shut, like shit shut._

* * *

Beca noticed the change in the color of the sky, from blue to yellow to red orange. She threw the remnants of her 7th cigarette and descended the stairs, briefly bidding her farewell to the manager before walking out of the door and towards her car. She entered her Mercedes and drove towards the hospital.

* * *

After a fifteen-minute ride due to the inevitable traffic, she reeved her engine off and locked the car. She pulled up the hood of the trunk and took the groceries on her free hand, abruptly pushing the hood down. She sauntered towards the hospital doors and reciprocated the greeting of the receptionist, albeit begrudgingly, and made her way to Chloe’s room.

She softly knocked on the door and entered, kicking the door close silently with the sole of her foot as she settled the bought goods on the desk. She peered at the bed and had only noticed that the redhead was sitting up with her back facing the brunette.

“Hey, Chlo. How was your – oh my God! What’s wrong?” She was about to ask how the ginger’s sleep was, but Chloe turned her head to face the DJ, her eyes red and puffy as she sniffed. She immediately walked to the redhead and encased her in her arms. “What’s wrong, hey, does something hurt?” She asked worriedly.

Chloe shook her head which was resting on the shoulder of the younger Bella, and embraced Beca tighter, her warm breaths hitting her neck. “Chlo, talk to me. What’s wrong? Are you okay?” The brunette asked once again, her voice gentler this time.

“It’s nothing, it’s silly.” The ginger mumbled weakly, her voice hoarse from her recent sobbing.

“Nothing’s silly if it made you cry.” The brunette assured convincingly, placing a soft kiss on top of the other woman’s head. She rubbed soothing circles on Chloe’s back, until she felt her breathing even out.

“I thought you left.” She whispered almost inaudibly, and Beca can sense the amount of pain and vulnerability from her tone. “And I thought that you’ll never come back.” She added sadly, letting herself sink further into the petite woman’s arms.

Of course the redhead thought about these things. Beca mentally kicked herself for leaving the ginger without any heads-up at all. She sighed gently and held Chloe tighter. “I’m so so sorry Chlo, I didn’t know, I’m so sorry. I should’ve left a note or I shouldn’t’ve left you alone at all. I stopped by the supermarket to buy ingredients for the dinner that I’ll be cooking later for you and also bought snacks for our Netflix-and-cuddle-on-the-sofa routine. I’m sorry, I got too caught up watching the skyline from the café right across the street and I hadn’t –“

“Becs, calm down, it’s fine.” Chloe countered, snickering lightly at the adorable rambling of the brunette. She lifted her head off of the DJ’s shoulder, keeping her arms around the small figure of the woman’s waist. “First of all, you’re going to cook dinner for me? Second, did THE Beca Mitchell just voluntarily offer a Netflix-and-cuddle-on-the-sofa session with me? And thirdly, you’ve gone out sky-watching without me?” She added teasingly, raising a brow as she waited for a response.

“Okay there, Red. Yes, I am going to cook for our dinner later, and that’s non-negotiable. And yes, I voluntarily offered a Netflix session and well, that’s negotiable. And yes, I watched the sky. Had to think about some stuff.” She retorted monotonously, her lips curved up a little, forming a small smile.

“What stuff?”

“Only for me to think about and for you to never find out.”

“Party-pooper.”

Beca laughed genuinely at the look of the redhead’s face, her lips forming a pout and her eyebrows adorably scrunched together. She can’t resist the urge to just kiss Chloe then and there, but she knew that that move will lead to no good. So she settled in kissing the ginger’s forehead, and in nuzzling her nose with the other woman’s afterwards.

And the Bellas just grinned as they wordlessly peeked on the small gap of the door. They were about to enter but heard the two conversing, and had collectively (exclude Aubrey) decided to eavesdrop.

Due to Fat Amy, well – being Fat Amy, she swung the door open before the pair’s physical contact came to a finish. “Ugh, gross, shawsank’s become all mushy and lovey dovey with the gingah.” She exclaimed in her best Australian accent, plopping herself down on one of the mini couches adjacent to the wall just beside the desk.

Beca and Chloe just stayed on their positions, if possible, even clung onto each other tighter as they faced the girls who’re settling down on the chairs.

“Chlo, I talked to the doctor earlier and said that it’s time for you to be discharged, like, right now.” Aubrey started, organizing the groceries that the DJ had bought earlier and placing them in a large sports bag.

“We’re so glad that you’ll finally be out of here.” Emily squeaked out, enthusiastically clapping her hands together as she bounced up and down slightly.

“We’re proud of ya, Red.” Cynthia Rose added, earning a collective and a little hushed hollers and cheers directed to Chloe.

The redhead laughed freely, sinking deeper in the brunette’s arms. “Thanks, you guys. I wouldn’t’ve gotten here without you,” she paused as a lazy grin graced her facial features, looking up at the petite woman who was looking down at her, who has small smile on her face, “specially you.” She followed up, punctuating her statement with a gentle prod on the other woman’s nose, delicately kissing her cheek before settling back to tuck her head underneath the younger Bella’s chin.

Beca blushed furiously as she rested her cheek on top of the ginger’s head, facing the wall in contrast to the direction of the Bellas, who were, by the way, squealing in a high-pitched yet small tone. “Y’welcome, always.” She grumbled sheepishly, burying her cheeks deeper on the ginger’s head.

The Bellas just playfully let out hollers and cheers until Aubrey reprimanded them, saying that they should help her put the duffels, sports bags, groceries and other compartments containing Beca and Chloe’s clothes inside their van.

As they were all about to walk out of the room with the pair’s things clutched on their hands, Chloe spoke up sheepishly.

“Bree?”

The blonde turned and looked at the redhead softly, urging her to proceed.

“Can – can Beca and I go somewhere for a while?” She uttered in a hushed voice, leaning further on the brunette’s side who’s hand found its home on the small of her back. The DJ peered at her in confusion, but the moment their eyes met, she knew.

Aubrey nodded and smiled, wordlessly ushering the Bellas after bidding their quick goodbyes and hugs. Once the van containing the girls had sped off, the pair walked towards their favorite coffee shop in silence, their hands occasionally brushing by each other’s, giving them a sense of comfort and warmth.

* * *

After about 15 minutes of striding along the busy streets of Los Angeles, they reached their destination. Beca subconsciously pushed the glass door, holding it open for Chloe. The redhead internally swooned at the DJ’s inner gentle(wo)man and ascended the stairs, genuinely greeting the manager along the way. They closed the metal door with a light thud and sauntered towards the edge of the rooftop, and there they sat, their legs dangling.

Beca lit up her cigarette and puffed the smoke out on one side, attempting to avoid the redhead’s inhalation. They sat there, silently watching the stars – or at least Chloe was.

Once the brunette was done with her cigarette, she flicked the remnant of the bud towards the trash bin situated not too far from their place and took her signature strawberry flavored candy, unwrapping it then tossing it inside her mouth. She turned to look at the ginger sitting beside her and just stared in awe of how stunning she is. The moonlight was softly cascading her, giving her face a small, warm glow. Her crystal blue eyes were impossibly brighter, and her lips were quirked up a little. She looked so peaceful, so content, so happy – that Beca wants to just stay there forever and stare.

“Have I told you enough that you look so fucking beautiful?” The brunette mumbled, her eyes still locked on Chloe’s face. The redhead turned to look at her, and only in that moment that the ginger noticed how heavy the intensity of the DJ’s stare was. It’s so filled with love and admiration that she couldn’t help but duck her head down shyly, a soft blush creeping up her cheeks, letting some strands of her hair frame her face.

“You already told me that.” She retorted sheepishly, looking down on her lap with a small smile plastered on her face.

The brunette chuckles and Chloe swore that THAT’s in her top five favorite sounds, and the rest of the top five also were produced by Beca; her laugh, her snort, her giggle, her music – everything. Chloe loves everything about Beca.

“I recall.” She countered, slightly grimacing at the memory of her and the redhead drunkenly playing pretend in the bar a few months back.

Chloe looked up at the stars and a smile graced her features. She loves this, she loves the fact that she’s the only one who could witness the soft side of the brunette.

Beca sighs softly and scoots closer to the redhead, patting her own lap with her right hand. Chloe looked back at her in confusion and she smiled and tilted her head slightly, tapping her lap once again. The ginger was still confused but soon caught on, raising both of her brows to confirm if the brunette’s certain. The DJ nodded softly and held the other woman’s waist, guiding her on her lap. Chloe situated herself on Beca’s lap sideways and tucked her head under the brunette’s chin, wrapping her arms on the younger Bella’s midsection. The petite woman encased the ginger in her arms and let out a relieved breath, planting a kiss on top of her head.

“I’m finally out of that crappy hospital.” The redhead mumbled, earning a light chuckle from the DJ.

“It’s the fate’s decision, Red. Besides, your healing was worth the wait, right?” She countered, playing with the hem of the ginger’s oversized hoodie that was stolen from her a few months back.

“I guess.”

They sat there in a comfortable silence, until the ginger whispered.

“Why do you always smell like strawberries and cigarettes?” She asked, grasping the brunette tighter while inhaling her scent.

“Because I always smoke and I always eat or drink strawberry flavored food?” Beca answered, smiling at the redhead’s randomness.

“You smell so nice, and you’re warm.” The ginger chided, gripping the younger woman’s midsection tighter.

“So that’s why you keep on taking my shirts and hoodies?” She asked, her brow slightly raised as a timid smirk graced her lips.

“You knew?”

Beca laughs breathily, not wanting to break the comforting bubble that they’re in. “Chlo, you’re wearing my hoodie right now. Besides, you aren’t very subtle.”  She retorted teasingly.

Chloe just giggles and hums in agreement, “Gingers were never subtle, Becs.”

Beca blushed profoundly and the redhead just laughed hysterically, vibrating against the DJ. “Get your head out of your gutter, Mitchell. I didn’t mean it that way!”

* * *

They’ve been talking to each other for a while now. The sky had transitioned from red-orange to mere black, the moon and the stars giving the city an iridescent glow. Due to Beca’s natural warmth and scent, the redhead had fallen in a light slumber not too long ago, while the brunette was gently untangling her fiery mane.

“Chlo.” The DJ mumbled against the other woman’s hair, punctuating It with a soft kiss on top of her head.

“M’Beca?” Chloe whispered hoarsely, untucking herself from the petite woman’s chin, blinking up lazily at her.

Beca’s breath got stuck in her throat. Chloe always looked so breathtaking. Her eyelids were lightly hooded and her eyes were so blue. She had a sheepish grin gracing her features, her eyes crinkling.

“Quit staring, creep.”

“I wasn’t staring. That was me observing.”

“And what have you observed?”

 _That you’re so beautiful that I just want to senselessly kiss you right now and –_ “For me to know and for you to never find out.”

The redhead let out a huff and Beca shivered as she felt the other woman’s breath ghosting her lips.

“We should probably go home, I’m starving.” The brunette whispered, offering a kind smile.

“Yeah, we should.”

And with that, Chloe released herself from the DJ’s grasp. It was odd. They were holding each other seconds ago, and now, not even a minute after separating from each other, they already craved each other’s touch.

They continued to walk towards the exit of the coffee shop, Beca holding the door open for Chloe. They walked along the busy and breezy streets of LA in silence, their hands linked once again.

“Are we okay?” Beca asked sheepishly out of nowhere, her head turning to look at Chloe. The redhead furrowed her brow as she gazed back, blinking slowly.

“We are.” She answered, squeezing the brunette’s hand for assurance. The DJ exhaled softly in relief, a smile breaking out of her features. She suddenly pulled the redhead towards the edge of the side walk, and hailed a cab. They both entered, the brunette going in last to hold the door open for the redhead, which the older woman swooned internally for.

Beca is a softie and a gentle(wo)man, but it’s reserved for Chloe alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last chapter from 2018 Trixie! The following chapters will probably take a little while, since I am currently busy, but I'll find time.
> 
> The lines: "If you were a flower, you'd be a damndelion." and "Dandelions are weeds." are from a fake dating (or road trip?) bechloe au, but I forgot the title of the fic. If you do know, please comment so I could give proper credit!


End file.
